


Their honeymoon phase

by simplistic_raven



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplistic_raven/pseuds/simplistic_raven
Summary: Three moments of pointless smut where Killian and Emma explore each other during S4A.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Their honeymoon phase

She began to gain consciousness; the last dredges of sleep slowly drifting as she became mutely aware of her surroundings.

She became aware of a light pleasure that spread across her skin, moving further south as she felt her thighs slowly separated. She wasn’t fully coherent enough to make sense of what exactly was happening yet; still basking in the lazy drift between sleep and awake to care until a hot, moist caress against her core sent her eyes wide open in shock and a bolt of lust straight through her. 

The dim lamps of the bedroom lit the ceiling above her as the previous night came rushing back to memory. It had been the first time her and Killian had sex. It was passionate, needy, slow and fast all at once- everything she’d hoped for. 

But they had not done this; this which he was currently doing to her. She didn’t have time to register any more surprise at the action as another wave of lust washed over her, nipples tightening as a moan escaped her throat.

Her body became overly sensitive, heat surging through her veins as she struggled to draw breath, panting with exertion as she lay spread out beneath him; naked, exposed and yet she’d never felt more powerful. 

She could feel every sensation where his body touched hers. A tickle from the hair on his forearms against her thighs, the tips of his fingers hot against her public bone where he held her open, the rough texture of his stubble against her most sensitive lips and his tongue softly rubbing her clit to new heights.

Her hands clenched in ecstasy, reaching out to grab anything to hold onto; anything to gain a sense of control over the position she was in. She was helpless against his pleasure, unable to move, held against him as his warm slippery mouth built her higher and higher until he finally hit the right spot. He did it again and again and with a white hot surge of heat that rolled through her, she came. Euphoria tore through her, from the tingle at her scalp, all the way down to the tight curl of her toes. The breath knocked from her lungs with her cries of yes, her stomach muscles spasming against every touch, her legs reduced to jelly as they trembled with aftershock. 

She became a boneless mess beneath him, staring at him in awe as he finally moved to hover over her, staring with a loving grin “good morning.”

  
  


* * *

She loves to watch his body beneath her. His abdominal muscles tensing and releasing with every roll of her hips. His chest rising and falling rapidly as a sheen of sweat begins to sparkle amongst his body hair; his thighs solid beneath her hands each time she dips back, letting his hand fall to where they’re joined, flickering at her nub as he takes in her body undulating above him. 

Their previous times had been soft, slow and romantic- a union of their emotional connection as well as their bodies. But tonight they were intent. Tonight was about raw desire and passion. Tonight was about fucking. 

She’s close but wants him undone first. She pushes forward, hands landing on his shoulders as he stares her dead in the eyes, primal want piercing her with his gaze as she begins to move with determination. 

It’s his face that makes her wetter. 

Twisted with a mix of pain and pleasure, mouth slightly open, brows pulled up with his eyes squeezed shut; delicate whimpers escaping him, spurring her on to grind harder; ride him faster. 

His hand lands on her hip and the pull of his thighs behind her has her reaching for the headboard as he begins to meet her thrust for thrust, ploughing into her from beneath. 

Her cries melt with his, both feverish in their forceful movements; each tight drag of his cock plunging in and out sending them closer to completion. 

They’re both close as their thrusts become sloppy; the need to reach orgasm both sending them into a wild frenzy, fast and bordering on painful as they push each other over the edge. 

He comes first; a delicious raspy moan melts with the sounds of their wet flesh meeting, her panted moans joining in as he continues his ministrations, milking the last of his climax to help Emma reach hers. She finally shakes above him, rabid rocks of her hips slowing to a satisfying roll as both fall from their high to a sated stop. 

He smirks as she breathes out a laugh. They’re sweaty, sticky and spent, collapsing into an embraced heap onto the mattress as they gain their energy. 

  
  


* * *

He follows her wordlessly towards the bathroom. She’d unzipped him slowly just moments before and brought him to a pleasurable hardness with her ample mouth before wordlessly rising, beckoning him to follow. He watches as she spins the dial on the shower; heat pounding from the water spray immediately as she begins to strip, still facing away from him.

He can’t help but watch, idly stroking his stiff member as she rids herself of her clothing, revealing her tempting flesh to him piece by piece. 

She turns slightly, eyes finding his as she gives him a warm smile before stepping into the cloud of steam building up behind the glass. 

He rids himself of the remainder of his clothes and joins her, embracing the scolding beat of water against his skin as she pulls him in closer. 

They kiss for the longest time, hands exploring each other lazily as the scorching drops above beat down on them, their mouths devouring at a languid pace, taking their time to map each other out.

She turns, bracing her hands against the cold tile as he follows, pressing against her, hand feeling every part of her breasts, stomach and hips.

She pushes back slightly; a clear indication of what she wants as he obliges, lining himself up and sliding in with one push. He holds her there as his hand slides up, entwining over hers against the wall as his left arm braces itself around her middle, holding her tight against him. 

Her head falls back against his shoulder as he begins a torturous rhythm. She feels every drag; every inch of him moving inside her, his lips mixing with the droplets on her neck, his chest damp against her back, it’s slow yet thorough. 

His hand leaves hers and finds her nipple, twisting and tugging lightly to excite her as her mouth finds his over her shoulder, wet drawn out kisses amongst the humid mist surrounding them. 

They’re soon speeding up for those last moments; her forehead meets the cool tile, hair hanging in thick wet strands around her face as he pumps vigorously. His arm still holds her middle yet his right hand grips her hip tight as he repeatedly slides all the way in, putting his whole weight behind each push, giving her all he has- every pleasurable drop he can muster as she thanks him by gripping him, fluttering around his spent cock and squeezing tight.

They wash each other down before wrapping up in warm towels and retreating to the bedroom yet again, silence between them remains with so much already spoken in actions amongst them. 

  
  



End file.
